In a network fabric, such as a Serial-Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS), the number of devices that can be attached to the fabric depends on various factors. One such factor is the number of ports present on a switch used in the fabric. To increase the number of devices that can be attached to the fabric, a switch with a greater number of ports may be used. Such higher capacity switches may not always be available. Another option is to trunk two or more switches together to provide more ports for connecting devices.